Struck By Lightning
by Dotje90
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since their childhood. Kurt has never expressed his true feelings for Blaine. After a performance Kurt gets strucked by lightning, gaining superpowers. But he's not the only one and not all metahumans want to use their powers for good. Can Kurt learn to control his powers in time to save the city? And will he ever get the man he wants?


**A.N: Just a idea that's been stuck in my head. I had to write it down. I appologize for any mistakes, English isn't my first language. I hope it's readable!**

 **Enjoy!**

Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since their childhood. Kurt has never expressed his true feelings for Blaine. After a performance Kurt gets strucked by lightning, gaining superpowers. But he's not the only one and not all metahumans want to use their powers for good. Can Kurt learn to control his powers in time to save the city? And how does this effect his relationship with Blaine? Will he ever get the man he wants? Superhero!Kurt. Klaine AU!

xxx

'If you keep drooling like that he'll notice, eventually!' A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

Kurt almost fell of his chair, he turned around, glaring. 'Mercedes! You shouldn't sneak up like that!'

Mercedes grinned. 'I wasn't sneaking up on you, you were in your own world that involves undressing Blaine with your eyes.' She sat down in the seat next to him.

'I did not!' Kurt fake scowled. He couldn't stay mad at Mercedes. Besides she was right. He had been staring at Blaine, wondering what he wore underneath his uniform from work. Blaine was wearing a red white stripped t -shirt and a neat black jeans, his hair was gelled back. Kurt missed the times when Blaine didn't wore gell to keep his black curls down. Everytime he saw his curls he just wanted to run his hands through it.

Okay, that did sound a little bit creepy.

Mercedes ordered her favorite cocktail and took a long sip. 'Tell me again why you two aren't together?'

Kurt sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. 'You know why, Cedes. Blaine and I grew up together. Blaine doesn't see me in that way. We're friends. He'll never sees me as more than a friend.'

Mercedes ran her eyes over Kurt's body. Kurt shivers, he felt naked. He was wearing a tight green T- shirt, a McQueen scarf and tight blue jeans. He knew he was overdressed, especially in the place were he is now: The Lima Bean. He couldn't help it, fashion was his second nature. 'He must be blind then because you look damn good.'

'Thank you, Cedes.' Kurt took a sip of his coffee. 'Sadly Blaine doesn't see it that way. He never has.'

'That was back in highschool, Kurt. Blaine said then that he wasn't good at romance and he even thought he was Bi.'

Kurt chuckled, remembering that disaster – but what he remembered most was how his heart shattered in thousand pieces when Blaine confessed that he didn't know if he was really gay. 'And thanks to Rachel he knew he's gay. I can't believe they kissed.'

'I am glad I was to drunk to notice.' Mercedes mumbles.

'I didn't. I'll never get that memory out of my head.'

'That's why you need to make a new memory.' Mercedes wrapped a arm around his shoulder.

'What do you mean?'

'Kiss him.'

'Cedes, are you crazy? I can't kiss him.' Kurt shrugged her arm of his shoulder. 'Blaine would probably run. It'll ruin our friendship. I don't want to loose him.'

'Or it will make Blaine finally see how amazing you are, Kurt. Sometimes you need to take some risk in your life. Live a little. Besides, your friendship is so strong that it'll survive a little kiss.'

'I am not risking it. Blaine means to much for me.' Kurt watched as Blaine smoothly made his way over to another group of costumors, supporting a bright smile on his face. Kurt felt his insides go weak at the mere sight of that smile. His heart skipped a few beats.

'Suit yourself but something tells me that Blaine won't run away, Kurt.' Mercedes gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kurt sighed. 'Maybe. But I am not ready. Yet.' And he knew he never will be. How many times had he dreamed about confessing his feeling to Blaine? A million times. Not a day goes by that he didn't think about Blaine. That wasn't a normall thing for just a friend.

But he couldn't help it. Blaine was his soulmate. The man he wanted. They shared the same taste in music, they loved to sing together and only he understood Blaine obsession with bowties. If that wasn't love, Kurt didn't know what was.

It was hard to be in love with your best friend. Kurt meant it; he didn't want to loose Blaine's friendship. He has tried to forget Blaine, by foccusing his attention on other man. But nobody could make him laugh like Blaine did. Or make him feel like he mattered.

'What are you not ready for?' A voice behind him shook Kurt out of his thoughts. He turned his head. Blaine stood behind him, with a tray full of cocktails and a curious look on his face.

Kurt suppressed the impuls to faint and managed to stay seated. His cheeks turned pink. 'Nothing.' He said it to quickly.

Mercedes gave him a smug smile. Kurt knew what it meant and he shook his head, his body tense, ready to strangle her. 'Kurt likes a guy. But he is afraid to tell him.'

'Do you like someone? How come I didn't know?' Blaine sat down opposite of Kurt. His hazelbrown eyes sparkle with curiousity.

Kurt glared at Mercedes. Now he had to make up something quick. Blaine and he shared everything – except a bed, even though there was a time during Halloween when they- O his mind was drifting again. Anyway, it was a long story. Nothing happened though.

'I eh… someone from work.'

'O, do I know him?'

'No, he's new.'

'Well, how does he look like?' Blaine asked, leaning forward. Kurt admired the golden spark in his hazelbrown eyes and his mind went blanc. He was aware that Blaine's lips were only a few centimetre form his. If he just leaned closer….

Mercedes decided to save Kurt, because she saw that Blaine began to wonder why Kurt was staring at him with a blanc expression on his face. Inwardly she chuckled. Kurt was so far gone that it wasn't even funny. She cleared her throath. 'Black hair, brown eyes…' She gave Kurt a push in his sides which shook the pretty blue eyed twenty - three year old out of his thoughts. He looked at her confused. '…with hints of gold, a amazing smile, small…'

Finally Kurt picked up what Mercedes was talking about. 'Tall. He's really tall. Really, really tall. Like a giant.'

Blaine frowned, Mercedes gave Kurt her best "that was one really to many, Kurt' – look. 'What's his name? Do you have a photo?'

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other. They both didn't know what to answer.

'No. It's still really eh, it's hardly a relationship. He doesn't know I like him, so.' Kurt felt a blush creep up from his neck to his cheeks. That wasn't a lie.

'O.' Blaine nodded, taking a sip of one of the cocktails on his tray. He squeezed his eyes shut when the alcohol burned in his throath. He had always been a bad drinker, a sip was often enough to get him drunk. He turned his eyes on Kurt. 'I really hope that things work out with that guy. If he doesn't see how amazing you are then he's a idiot.'

Kurt's heart banged painfully against his ribs when Blaine brushed his hand against his. 'Thank you, Blaine. That's sweet of you.'

'Really sweet,' Mercedes piped in, throwing Kurt her best 'I told you so' – look. Kurt decided to ignore her and instead enjoy the warmth of Blaine's hand on his own.

'Your welcome.' Blaine smiled softly. 'You know I support you, no matter what. Speaking of support…' He pulled his hand back and Kurt could suppress the whine that threatens to escape his throat just in time. '… Can I count on your support for my gig at Sylvester's Industry's tonight?'

'You know I'll be there.' Kurt said. He knew how much music meant for Blaine. Every free minute Blaine spent time to write and sing new songs. He was probably the most talented person Kurt has ever met and he could outsing Rachel Berry anytime. But talent was sometimes not enough to make it. You had to have a lot of luck and meet the right people to get you further.

Blaine hadn't met the right people or had any luck. That's why he worked in the diner to pay his rent. In the meantime he kept making music, getting as much gigs as he could so that he could make a name for himself. Kurt was proud of him. He truelly hoped that Blaine would make it. He deserved it.

'Sorry, I can't.' Mercedes said sadly. 'I need to go to the studio to record a new song.'

'A new song?!' Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

'Why didn't you tell me, Cedes?!' Kurt jumped up and gave her a hug. Mercedes released her first album a year ago and it did well. She didn't have the fame as Rachel has, yet, but she'll make it. If anyone could, then it was Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes giggled at Kurt enthusiasme. 'I am not allowed, actually. So keep your lips together.' Her phone rang and she stood up to take the call.

'I can't believe it, she's really going to make it.' Kurt smiled proudly, his smile died when he saw the sad look on Blaine's face.

'Yes, she is.'

'O Blaine, your time will come. I am sure of it.'

'When, Kurt? How long do I need to wait? A week, a month or years?' Blaine swallowed. 'I don't want to work here for years. I want.. I want what Rachel has. I feel like a failure.'

'Hey, don't.' Kurt reached out for his hand but Blaine pulled back and stood up. 'Blaine…'

'Don't, okay? I'll see you tonight. Pick you up at seven?'

'Sure.' Kurt sighed, watching as Blaine walked away from him, getting back to work. Speaking of work, his lunch break was over. It was time to return to the office. He put some money in the tip jar, waved Mercedes goodbye – who waved back but was still talking to whoever was on the other side of the phone - and turned around to wave Blaine goodbye but his friend had his back turned towards him.

Kurt couldn't help but think Blaine did that on purpose. He sighed and left the diner. He wished he could help Blaine out. But he couldn't. He didn't have the power. He, himself, was also struggling to keep his head above water.

Just like everyone.

Xxx

Kurt checked himself for the hundredth time in the mirror. He was wearing a black stripped suit. The theme of the gig was suit and tie. Sylvester Industry's was just outside of town. Sue Sylvester was probably the most powerful woman in Lima. She develeps cures against deceases, her big break through was when she made a cure against all kinds of cancer.

She was a hero. Kurt always thought her of a cool, cold, calculated woman but he never actually met her. She often threw party's to announce her next project. Only the rich and famous were invited and Kurt knew that Blaine only got that gig because his father was Sue's lawyer.

It doesn't matter how Blaine got the gig, what did mattered was that a lot of important people would be there tonight and it was the perfect chance for Blaine to show his talent. Maybe tonight he'll make his big break.

Rain was tapped against the window. Far away he heard the sound of thunder. Kurt shivered. He always hated thunder. As a kid he would crawl in bed with his dad, Burt would hold him till the thunder stopped. Now he was to big to hide in his father's arms but that didn't mean that he didn't want to.

A knock on the door startled him. Burt leaned against the door. He looked concerned. 'Are you sure you want to go, Kurt? The weather is bad out there. The CBS warns everyone to stay inside tonight.'

'I have to, dad, I promised Blaine that I'll be there.' Kurt straightened for one last time his tie. 'This night is important for him.'

'Well, he'll understands that I want my son alive.'

'Dad…'

'Kid, listen.' Burt said firmly, Kurt turned around to look at him. 'No boy is it worth risking your life over. Not even Blaine. And you know that I love him like he's my own but…'

'Dad, you know that we're just friends.'

'Yes, but I also see the look in your eyes when you look at him, Kurt. I am not blind or stupid.'

Kurt tensed. He had no idea that his dad knew. Was he so obvious? How come that Blaine hasn't noticed yet? 'How long did you know?'

'I think from the day you turned twelve.'

'That long?!' Kurt shrieked.

Burt chuckled. 'I know you, Kurt. And I also see that Blaine… well, he doesn't.' Kurt swallowed. Hearing his father say it out loud hurt even more than knowing it in silence. 'You're a amazing guy, Kurt. You can get anyone you want. It's time to stop pining after a guy that doesn't see how amazing you are and start looking for someone who will.'

Kurt averted his eyes to the green carpet on the floor. He felt tears sting in his eyes. He didn't want to move on. Why could Burt not understand that Blaine was the one for him? He didn't need anyone else. He just wanted him. 'Maybe you're right but I am not ready yet.'

Burt smiled softly. 'I think you are.'

Before Kurt could respond a car pulled up on the driveway. Blaine! He was already here! 'I have to go, dad.' He quickly gave Burt a kiss on the cheek, before storming out of the room.

'Be safe out there, Kurt.'

'I will!' The doorbell rang. A moment later Burt heard muffled voices. A minute later he saw a car drive of the driveway into the street.

Burt stared at the car till it disappeared around the corner. He couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was about to happen off.

Xxx

A half hour later Kurt and Blaine arrived at the big building of Sylvester Industry's. The room was filled with beautiful dressed people. Kurt had never seen so much Armani's together in his whole life and the fashionist inside of him was jumping of happiness. He tried to keep his eyes of off Blaine as much as he could, because Blaine looked absolutely gorgeous in his dark blue Armani suit and his cute golden bowtie.

He looked like a fucking Disney prince and Kurt had to really restrain himself to keep his hands to himself. What didn't help however was that Blaine felt constantly the need to hold Kurt's hand, sending warm sparks through his whole body.

Blaine's hand was sweaty and he was shaking from nerves. Kurt felt sorry for him but he knew that as soon as Blaine got on that stage that he'll be fine. Suddenly he felt Blaine tense. 'I can't believe he is here!'

Kurt followed Blaine's gaze. Now it was his moment to tense up. Mr. Anderson stood a few feet away, talking to a tall blond haired man. 'I can't believe he brought him here!' Blaine turned his back towards his dad.

'He brought who?'

'Don't you know who that is, Kurt? Haven't you been watching the news lately?' Blaine said annoyed, leading him to the farthest corner of the room.

Kurt shrugged. 'I didn't have time.'

'That's Mr. Good Looking!' Blaine hissed. Kurt blinked with his eyes. Blaine sighed. 'Jeremiah Woods! The most admired bachelor of the moment, he's gay and my father's newest bussiness partner!' Blaine glanced quickly at Jeremiah, who turned around. A blinding smile on his face. 'I have to admit that he does look good.'

Kurt couldn't agree more. Jeremiah looked like he walked right out of a TV show, he belonged on a catwalk, not here. 'Have you ever talked to him?'

Blaine shook his head. 'I have only seen him twice. I like to stay out of my father's bussiness, you know that.'

And Kurt knew. Blaine and his father didn't exactly got along. Blaine's father wanted Blaine to take over his law company but Blaine refuses to give up on his big dream. Kurt wondered how Mr. Anderson will react to Blaine's performance tonight.

Soon the program began. Sue Sylvester – dressed in a white suit - opened the evening by a speech about future of her company. Kurt only half listened. He knew that after her speech it was Blaine's turn to perform and he became nervous for his friend.

Eventually Blaine was called on stage. Kurt whispered a " good luck" in his ear and pushed him on stage because Blaine seemed to be frozen on the spot. Only when Blaine felt the warmth of the spotlight on him he opened his mouth.

After a first shaky performance of "Teenage Dream", the nerves disappeared and Blaine gave a really good performance of "I kissed a girl', "Raise Your Glass' and "Uptown Girl'. Kurt's eyes drifted to Mr. Anderson, who stood in the corner. Jeremiah stood next to him. Mr. Anderson didn't show any signs of being proud. He didn't even clapped when Blaine was finished.

 _Screw him_ , Kurt thought angry and he whistled and clapped the loudest of everyone. Blaine winked at him. Kurt felt his knees go weak but before he could hit the ground a firm hand wrapped around his arm, keeping him steady. He looked up and stared right at the blue icey eyes of Sue Silvester. He swallowed. Sue was a really terrifying woman upclose.

'Keep it on your feet, Mr. Hummel.'

'You – You know my name?' Kurt asked. He wished Sue would let go.

'I know every name on the guest list. Because of security reasons, of course.'

'Of course.'

Sue withdrawed her hand but Kurt barely noticed, her cold eyes kept him locked in place. 'You are a remarkable young man, Mr. Hummel.'

'I am?' Kurt didn't even dare to breathe. He was slowly suffucating, already feeling dizzy.

Sue nodded. 'Watch out with this weather, Mr. Hummel. It's bad out there. It wouldn't be the first time that someone is killed by lightning.'

Kurt didn't know what to say. Why was she warning him about lightning? Why did it feel like Sue was threatening him?

'Luckily I know that you're ready. You're strong enough.'

'Excuse me?' Kurt finally found his voice. 'I have no idea what you're talking about, Mrs. Sylvester.'

'I know but that will all become clear, really soon,' Sue stared out of the nearest window, Kurt followed her gaze. It was dark out side. Rain tapped loudly against the glass. In the distance Kurt could see the bright flashes of lightning. He shuddered. He turned around to continue his conversation with Sue but the woman was gone.

He looked around but there was no sign that she was ever there. It looked like she disappeared into air. How was that possible?

'Hey.' Blaine appeared in front of him, looking nervous and excited at the same time. 'How was it?'

'You were amazing, Blaine,' Kurt grinned. Screw Sue and her weird words. He was here for Blaine. Blaine was all that mattered.

'Really?'

'You blew everyone away.'

'I couldn't agree more!' A unkown voice behind them said. They turned around. A small man with a grey moustache in a nice black suit smiled friendly at them. Kurt gasped. He knew who he was. He may look small but Ernst Einstin was probably the biggest music producer in America. He worked with Madonna, Bruno Mars, Ed Sheeran and Beyonce. Beyonce!

'Let me introduce myself I am –'

'No need, Mr. Einstin, I am a huge fan!' Blaine smiled, shaking the outstreched hand of the man.

'Maybe we should talk sometime, Blaine,' Mr. Einstin smiled. 'I let my people call your people?'

'O eh actually I don't have any people, yet.' Blaine's cheeks coloured red.

'You do!' Kurt stepped in. 'I am Kurt Hummel, his assistance!'

'Kurt, what are you doing?' Blaine whispered.

'Just let me do this, I helped Rachel get her first Broadway roll, remember?'

Mr. Einstin watched with amusment at the two young man. 'Well, Mr. Hummel, nice to meet you. Do you have a phone number for me so that I can contact you?'

'Sure I do.' Kurt wanted to grab his phone but found his pocket empty. He froze, suddenly remembering that he left his phone in Blaine's car. 'I eh I have left my phone in the car. Wait, let me grab it.' He gestured towards Blaine to give him the carkeys.

'Kurt, that won't be necessary I can give Mr. Einstin my number.'

'I want to, Blaine. A star always has a assistance. Let me just help you.'

'Kurt –'

'Blaine, please, I really want to do this for you.' Kurt pleaded. He didn't know why the urge to arrange this for Blaine came from, he just knew he had too. This was Blaine's big chance. What if this really was his big break through? What if Blaine left for the big city and forgot him? He wanted to play a roll in Blaine's new life.

No, he needed to stay in Blaine's life. He needed it more than oxygen.

'Ok, here you go.' Blaine gave him – with a shake of his head - his carkeys.

'Be right back.' Kurt ran out of the room into the cold dark rainy night. Thunder sounds filled the air. He cursed under his breath. He forgot to put his coat on. His eyes swept the parking lot till he spotted Blaine's black SUV. It was close. If he ran hard enough he would barely get wet.

Kurt started running. Water splashed underneath his shoes, the water making his socks wet. He had underestimated the rain. Witin seconds he was soaken wet. The thunder got louder, damping all other sounds around him.

Suddenly his feet slipped underneath him and he landed hard on the cold wet asfalt. His wrist twisted painfully and he groaned. The carkeys slipped out of his hands and rolled under another car. He cursed loudly, getting shakingly back on his feet.

'Kurt!'

Kurt turned around. Blaine stood in the entrance, safely and dry. 'Come back inside. It's not safe out there.'

'Don't worry. I am almost there.'

'Kurt, don't be so stubborn! It's not worth it!'

'You are worth it,' Kurt whispered so softly that Blaine couldn't hear it. He walked towards the car he saw the carkeys disappear under. Suddenly he heard a loud crack above his head.

He looked up. A white bright light came right at him. He couldn't move. He was frozen on the spot. As soon as the light hit him all he felt was pain. His bones were on fire.

The last thing he heard was Blaine yelling his name.

Then everything went black.

 **A/N. And so it begins….**

 **Hate it/ loved it? Should I continue or not? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
